From Me to You
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: The 5th Story in the Holiday Series! Naruto and Sasuke have no idea what to buy for each other. So, the enlist the help of the Semes and the Ukes. SasuNaru Mentioned Pairings: KakaIru, LeeSaku, ShikaTeme, SaiHina, ShinoKiba, ChoIno, KankTen, and GaaNeji.


Here is the next story in the Holiday Series!

**WARNING: **Lemon!

I do not own Naruto nor do I make money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

* * *

Naruto paced around the room. Several pairs of eyes watched him until one finally had enough. "Naruto! Sit down!" Everyone turned to Gaara, who had easily calmed the blonde down. Naruto sat down. Gaara moved a head to his head. He felt a headache coming. "So let me get this straight. You asked all of us here to help you find a Christmas gift for the Uchiha?" By 'all of us' Gaara meant Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino, Lee, Choji, Sai, Kakashi, and himself. Naruto had picked who he thought could come up with a good gift for Sasuke. He had picked the Semes of their relationships.

"I don't know what to get him," Naruto said.

"What did you get him last year?" Lee asked. He was a lot calmer since his marriage to Sakura.

"Well..." and Naruto began to tell them what he got Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto grinned as he held out a box to Sasuke. "Merry Christmas!"_

_Sasuke hesitated but took the gift and opened it. He frowned, but then put on a small smile. He didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings. "Thank you." He set the back massager down._

END FLASHBACK

"You got him a back massager?" Kankuro asked Naruto nodded. The puppet master began to laugh.

Naruto frowned. "I know it wasn't that great but..."

"That's a stupid gift," Gaara said.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto yelled. "What did you get Neji?" Gaara just smirked evily. "Know what, I don't want to know."

"I got Sakura a new medic kit," Lee said. "I also got her a chocolate she loves. I would have gotten her favorite wine as well, but she can't drink in her condition."

"Neither can Tenten," Kankuro said. "I made a weapon for her and some puppets she can use it on. I also made some roses out of wood."

"Hinata wanted a new sowing kit," Sai said. "So I got her one. I also got her a trip to the spa."

"That's what I got Ino too," Choji said. "I know Ino loves going to the spa so I got her two tickets."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "It was troublesome," Shikamaru said. "But I got her that dress she's been wanting."

Naruto hesitantly turned to Shino. The blond shivered. The aura Shino was giving off was creepy. Instead of questioning him, Naruto turned back to the others. "So what should I get him?"

"A weapon," Kankuro said.

"Clothes," Choji and Sai said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sasuke-san is an Anbu," Lee said. "So may be a new cloak."

"Porn," Kakashi said.

"I'm not getting him porn!" Naruto yelled.

"Yourself," Gaara suggested. Shino nodded in agreement.

"That's not much of a gift," Kankuro said. "Uchiha can have him whenever he wants."

"Better than a back massager," Gaara said.

Naruto sighed and fell backwards to lay down on his bed. "You'll think of something," Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled at the genus. He said good bye and let his friend leave. He had some thinking to do. Time flew by quickly as the sky darkened.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke angrily tapped his hand. He had gotten the Ukes together to help him get a Christmas present for Naruto. Sakura and Ino were fighting over their ideas. Hinata and Iruka were blushing madly after hearing the two ideas. Tenten and Temari were smirking at the raven. Kiba was both smirking and blushing. Neji was just staring at the ceiling, taking sips of his drink.

"Enough!" Sasuke said when he couldn't take the fighting anymore. "I'm not going to do either of those things. We did that for our birthdays!" Sakura and Ino hmphed before taking their seats.

"I still thik you should just tie him up and have your way with him," Temari said.

"But that would be more of a gift to Sasuke than to Naruto," Tenten pointed out.

"True," Temari said.

"He love ramen, foxes, and anything orange," Iruka said.

"Those aren't really romantic things," Sakura said.

"Why not get him something he's said he wanted when he thought you weren't paying attention?" Kiba said. Everyone looked at Kiba in awe.

"That's actually a good idea," Neji said. "Stealing ideas from Shikamaru again?"

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. "I'm full of good ideas!"

"Sure you are," Neji said.

"I can't think of anything," Sasuke said.

Hinata put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "You will get the perfect gift for Naruto-kun. Don't worry." She smiled then walked out of the room. The girls followed her. Kiba and Neji looked at each other then stood up. They didn't want to spend another minute with each other. Iruka left saying he had to get back to work. Sasuke stared after them, lost in thought. Not even noticing that it was already dark out.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto walked through the village still thinking of what to give Sasuke. He saw a jewelry store. 'Might as well look around,' Naruto thought, stepping into the store. Looking around, Naruto didn't find anything appealing. Just as he was about to give up, something red and black caught his attention. He went over to the necklace and looked at it. The tag said it was a Carbuncle Diamond. It was a chained necklace with a black chain. The gem was red with black specks.

"It it said to give the wearer immortality," a woman said. "Basically it will let the bearer live a longer life, protecting said person.

"I'll take it," Naruto said. The woman smiled and took the necklace out. Five minutes later, a happy Naruto was returning home. He couldn't wait to give Sasuke the necklace.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke still hadn't come up with a present for Naruto. A Jewelry store caught Sasuke's eye. He went inside and looked around. In Sasuke's mind, nothing was worthy of Naruto. Then he came upon a blue gem with a line through it. It reminded him of the times Naruto taps into the Kyuubi's power. "Can I see this?" He pointed to the necklace.

"Sure," the woman behind the counter answered. She unlocked the holder and took out the necklace. She handed it to Sasuke who looked it over.

A smile formed on Sasuke's face. "I'll take it."

"Is it a gift?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Then I will wrap it for you," she took the necklace and put it in blue box before wrapping it. Once she was done, she handed it to Sasuke who easily paid for it. He started home with a smirk on his face, picturing Naruto's reaction.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto got home first. He hid the bag from the store before starting to make a Christmas Eve dinner. Minutes later, Sasuke walked into the house. Naruto turned to him. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be back," Sasuke said. He hid his package in his weapon pack.

"I'll be done with dinner in a few," Naruto said. "If you want, you can take a shower before."

"I'll just change," Sasuke said. "A shower can wait until later, when we are both ready." Naruto only nodded as Sasuke vanished from his sight. He knew what the raven was implying.

Dinner went by quickly. Then the two found themselves in the shower. Naruto was being pound into the bottom of the tub as Sasuke slammed into him. Moans echoed off of their surroundings. When they finally climaxed, Sasuke leaned down and kissed his blond. Noticing that Naruto was out of it, Sasuke turned off the water then grabbed a towel. He dried the other off before carrying him into their room. Due to lack of sleep, Naruto passed out. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of the cute kitsune. He then grabbed his gift from his weapon pack.

'Guess she wrapped it for no reason,' Sasuke thought as he took it out. He put it around Naruto's neck. With a brief glance at the clock that read 12:01, Sasuke kissed Naruto. "Merry Christmas, Dobe."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto woke up first. He grinned then got up to make breakfast. Not even bothering to get dressed, Naruto moved about th kitchen as quietly as he could. He didn't even notice the addition to his neck. After the tomato omelet was done, Naruto ran up the stairs, placed their meal on the bedside table, and then jumped onto the bed. "Sasuke! It's time to wake up!"

The movement had awoken the raven up. Sasuke glared at Naruto then blinked away the sleep before sitting up. "Morning, Dobe."

Naruto frowned. "Teme! It's Christmas!"

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Do you want breakfast or your present first?" Naruto asked.

"Depends," Sasuke answered. "Are you my present or my breakfast?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto whinned. "I'm being serious!"

Sasuke smirked. "I know. Breakfast."

"Good," Naruto said. He grabbed a plate and handed it to Sasuke. The raven smiled as he realized what it was. They ate in silence. When Naruto saw that Sasuke was done, he got up and grabbed his own weapon pouch. He pulled out the small bag and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the bag and pulled out a jewelry box. With an eyebrow raised, he opened it. A gasp left his lips as he gasped at the beautiful piece. He pulled it out to inspect it closely. It looked like his Sharingan. He turned to Naruto and gave his a peck on the lips. "I love it."

Naruto grinned. "I knew you would."

"I'm amazed we thought of the same thing," Sasuke said. At the look of confusion on Naruto's face, Sasuke pointed to the tanned chest.

Naruto's eyes widened at the necklace and even further when he saw the gem. "Sasuke." Tears came to his eyes. He then lunged at the raven. "I love it Sasuke! I love it so much!" Naruto kept kissing Sasuke all over his face.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn, Dobe." Then he reached up and pulled the blond down for a kiss. Taking advantage of their naked states, Sasuke flipped them over then moved down to take Naruto's member into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked and sucked. A few minutes later, Naruto came inside Sasuke's mouth. The raven swallowed it all before finding the familiar tube.

"No," Naruto panted. "We don't need that."

"Naruto..." Sasuke began.

"Please," Naruto begged. "Just put it in." Sasuke obeyed. He pushed himself in feeling Naruto's walls tighten around him, before loosening up. Sasuke was soon swallowed by Naruto. Sauske couldn't help himself, he quickly pulled out then slammed right back in. He started a fast pace, making sure to hit Naruto's prostate every time. Not even needing his hardened member to be touched, Naruto came for the second time.

Sasuke smirked. "Look at you. You came just with my cock inside you."

"Sh-shut up," Naruto ordered. "Just fuck me!" And again, Sasuke obeyed. When Sasuke felt he was on the edge, he began to stroke Naruto's length. For the third time, Naruto cried out, cumming on his and Sasuke's stomachs. Just a second later, Sasuke released inside the kitsune. Panting, Sasuke rolled over, moving Naruto on top of himself. He didn't want to pull out of his lover and Naruto didn't want him to either. They fell back asleep like that.

When the two lovers hadn't been seen for the next three days, the rest of the Konoha 13 knew that everything was ok. The Semes were glad that Naruto had gotten something that had satisfied the Uchiha. The Ukes all wanted to know what Sasuke got Naruto and vice versa. The only one not happy was Sasuke and Naruto's neighbor who really wished someone had gotten him ear plugs for Christmas.

* * *

Ha ha ha! Poor neighbor! May be he should just move!


End file.
